Revolution
by Possibilities Infinite
Summary: AU / YAOI: Quatre grows tired of his sedentary life of being Mister Winner Enterprises.  When the Preventers finally use him on an active mission he fails and ends up trapped somewhere where daemons rule and magic runs amuck.  1x2, and more forthcoming...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Run**

* * *

Quatre ran through the woods on light feet. He broke through the silence of the night, his feet shuffling, barely breaking through the solidifying snow. He took pains to stay light and swift and the rivulets of sweat that broke away from his face began to chill his skin. It was too cold to keep his pace for much longer, but he was still too close.

It had been a long time since the Preventers had called him in for a mission. They had let him lead his sedentary life as the Winner heir. He had hated it, but no one else could do what he could do. He was the CEO of one of the largest and most influential businesses and he still had his compassionate heart and strong sense of right and wrong. Under his leadership Winner Enterprises flourished and expanded as the most sustainable and socially responsible company. He donated large sums of money to orphans, he funded and led large restoration projects, he went to battle with other unethical companies and came out victorious. He sat at his desk and signed papers and he went around the world and built buildings with his own two hands. He knew he was doing the right thing and he had never felt worse.

Slowly, but surely, he was beginning to gain weight. His times in gyms were becoming less frequent and everyday he grew just that much more jaded. Quatre Winner was turning into a bitter old man trapped in the body of a 25-year-old. Everyday there was some businessman who wanted world capitalist domination. Every day he met with sharks who would take him as chum. He needed an iron hand, a silken tongue, and a snake's venom. Every day he wondered where have the righteous gone?

His friends in the Preventers couldn't understand. They only called on him for planning or tactical genius. He never did field work and he never got to beat the bad guys anymore. The bad guys were in his own backyard, in his own company, and usually in his everyday meetings. All he could do was compromise. He knew that every day he made a difference on a large scale, but somehow, there was never that revolution. One by one, his friends could no longer deal with his public facade. No one needed him on a personal level anymore and he built himself up till he needed no one.

Quatre's breath began to come in short desperate pants. His chapped lips parted and left little clouds of fog. He had needed this mission to try and restore who he once was. No man was an island and he was no exception. He wanted to speak with his friends and leave the business out of life. This mission was his chance to be one of them again. All he had to do was make it to the rendezvous. The Preventers had needed him for this mission. They had needed his public facade to dupe these terrorists into giving their secrets away. He entered under the guise of investing and stole all the data of their computers.

Leighton's was a newly thriving arms dealer and everything they did was legal. Theoretically, they made weapons to keep the peace of the people and were constantly under the Preventer eye. No one wanted peace as much as the Preventers. However, the company grew too fast and corruption spread. Someone came forth and explained that the weapons were initially designed to help, but now they were moving away from guns to mind altering drugs. The experiments were top secret and cruel. After this revelation, their contact passed away under what was deemed "natural causes". Under the public eye, there was no connection to Leighton's and the Preventers needed some silent information.

If Quatre were to truly support the company as a pacifist supporting peace, Leighton's would thrive and be untouchable. That was the ruse to get their information. However, the Winner Heir's arrival was still suspicious and he was under tight watch. He had managed to get the information unseen. Now all he had to do was make it to the rendezvous. Once the Preventers knew the truth they would be able to storm in and shut the company down. Quatre's part would be kept a secret so that they could use the ruse again. He could be active again.

Quatre swallowed hard as he dodged another branch. His heart was pounding and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. His chest heaved and Quatre just needed a second to re-adjust his mind. Without stopping, Quatre blinked hard, willing his body to keep the pace. If he kept this pace he could make it to the rendezvous in another hour and they could be gone by daybreak. Preventers victory would be complete and their judgment swift.

From one heartbeat to the next Quatre's body pitched forward. His leg convulsed and he fell under the roots of a tree. In pitch blackness, he groped towards the moonlight, pulling roots to scramble out of the hole. The snow tumbled and still Quatre fought. This was what he needed. This was the old days. With another mighty heave his body gave out. One more spasm, one more breath, one more grasp at the opening, before unconsciousness folded him into her arms.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the hole. The forest a new place in the daylight. In his sleep, Quatre turned his face toward the sun. The light filtered through his lids and the blurry dawn changed to swift clarity. Quatre failed his mission.

Jerking up with alarm Quatre scrambled to see out of the hole. He carefully peered through the roots to see if he was being pursued. Nothing. His mind was still fogged with sleep and as he watched for would be pursuers his soldier's instincts began to pick up. It would seem that the warmth of the sun had erased all traces of the snow. The lush leaves unfurled , the pines out of his frame of vision and thick soft grass in the forefront. Sweat beaded on his forehead and Quatre inhaled the sweet fragrance of nature. The heat sat heavily upon him. He was in the wrong forest.

Climbing carefully out of the hole he looked around. There was no snow. The pines he could see were far and away. The trees were no longer bare of foliage and everything was full, overgrown, and large. This forest was tropical. Confused, Quatre checked his pocket for the data stick. This may be one of the mind altering experiments and that would mean he was caught. He carefully pulled out the slim metal piece, no bigger than a stick of gum, and brushed a pale hand over the surface. Once he established that yes, he still had it he put it away in the right breast pocket of his top, closed the flap and began exploring.

_Everything is too large_. He was now staring at a man-eating plant. A real one. It looked like a simple pitcher plant, only it was huge. It was not something you could accidentally lay down and die in, but it was large. If he took the fetal position he could easily fit inside and the chemicals would break him down. Quatre picked up a small pebble and tossed it into the plant to see the reacton. For a pitcher plant, the reaction was instantaneous. The lid fell with a slapping noise and the pitcher plant closed. Trying hard not to panic Quatre carefully inched away and continued his trek.

_don't panic, don't panic, don't panic._ Quatred chanted the mantra in his head. He was a tactical genius for heaven's sake. He should be able to figure out where he was and what to do. He looked at his watch and tried to read the compass. According to his watch, he was everywhere at 4:35 a.m. This only gave way to more panic that Quatre stamped down with brutal fury. He already knew something was wrong and the watch wasn't helping.

_I'll have to keep going in this direction and see where it leads. I really hope I'm not drugged._ This was as positive as Quatre could be. He took a deep breath and bit the inner corner of his lips. It was a sign of frustration that no camera could detect. He was in control.

Like he always was.

*snap*

_I'M IN CONTROL_ Quatre's mind bellowed as he twisted around, gun in hand. Someone or something was moving through the forest. Inching forward he moved to see what was in the clearing and...

"TROWA!" relief flooded his senses.

"TROWA, OH GOD! Where are we I'm so sorry I -"

It took a moment to register that someone gave him a mean swing to the jaw. He looked up and was ready to tear a strip of his assailant.

"What the f-! WuFei. God, what's wrong with you I'm sorry I -!" He turned to look at Trowa and apparently, that was a mistake. WuFei, faster than Quatre remembered, landed another solid right hook to his cheek before pinning Quatre to the ground.

"How dare you look our lord in the face? Bow down before him and beg so that he may spare your pitiful life!" Wufei was surprised that the fair creature had such fight in him. Even held against the ground in front of Lord Trowa he struggled to break free. Wufei grabbed the arm that broke free and once again moved to hold the boy's head to the ground. Stubborn little bastard was stronger than his slight frame belied. With a grunt and a heave the boy slipped free of WuFei's hold and the slim form danced backwards.

"Hold, WuFei." intercepted Lord Trowa as WuFei once again tried to subdue the waif. Didn't this creature understand that WuFei was trying to save his life?

"Boy. What is your name?" WuFei did not dare look at his lord. He knew that his lord was intrigued by the beauty before them. WuFei himself was startled by the blonde. Instead WuFei focused his gaze in on the boy, demanding that the foolish thing run. With a confused and horrified glance at himself and his master the boy fled.

"Master? Should we proceed to the Pal-?" His lord raised his hand to silence him and WuFei could have wept.

"The boy. I want him." His lord rumbled, "I will catch him. Fool thing thinks he can escape." Wufei bowed in acquiescence and remained in his servile stance while listening to the crackling noises. Lord Trowa was going to hunt. With a final pop Lord Trowa showered his entourage in bits of flesh torn from his back. His wings glistened in the light, still covered in bits of stubborn skin. Wufei did not raise his head even when he felt his lord's shadow pass over them. He sighed in defeat. He had tried to save the boy, it was out of his hands now.

* * *

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What the hell was that_? Quatre berated himself as he ran. He was definitely out of practice. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice that that was not Trowa and WuFei. He needed to get back to the hole. He needed to hide. He needed time to think. This must have been a trap and this was an experiment. Not that it mattered he just needed cover to hide.

_Pitcher plants again! Going the right way!_ No matter what, Quatre tried not to panic. He knew that psuedo-Trowa was chasing after him, without looking back. He just knew.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Quatre should have been more aware from the beginning. Trowa was larger too. and he had horns! Tiny, and barely visible along his hairline, but they were definitely there. Sure, that may not have been the dead give away, but the freakishly sharp claws and partial nudity should have been. Quatre pushed his legs farther and harder. It was a foolish mistake, one that he would never have made when he was 17. He was definitely getting past his prime and he could feel it in his lungs as he pushed to reach the hole he crawled out from. He didn't have to look up to know that the shadow circling him was freak-Trowa's. Even in his state of panic he tried to stick to covered areas so that there was no landing room. At least, he hadn't lost all his wits-_Hole!_

This time, instead of falling in, he dove. Instead of trying to claw out he clawed deeper. Dirt! Dirt! Dirt! That's all there was. Again, there was that presence and Quatre knew he was running out of time. He could here casual steps approaching. Alright! This is the situation you've got. Time to make-do. With a swiftness that he hadn't used for the past seven years he shucked of his shirt, wrapped the data stick and buried it. He turned to see if he could flee and only had seconds to acknowledge his mistake.

Beast-Trowa had grabbed him by his collar-bone, claw piercing his flesh like a warm knife threw soft ice-cream. As he was ripped from the burrow, he had time for one more thought before the pain stole away his consciousness, _I failed the mission._

* * *

**End**

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the typos in Chapter 1

Huzzah! Here is...

**Chapter 2 – The Situation**

* * *

This was getting to be too much. Treize, sitting on his throne, was meeting with his small counsel. His slave at his feet, Zechs, could sense his discomfort and laid his head against Treize's knee. Trying not to sigh Treize rested his hand upon Zechs' golden mane.

"—and there is no doubt that they wish to attack. It is only a matter of when." Came Heero's warning. Treize understood the gravity of the situation through Heero's heated voice. Heero was usually cool and efficient and delivered all information in such a manner. A look from him could freeze the hearts of enemies. In a warring world, Heero trained and lead Treize's warriors. He was one of the bravest warriors of the Daemon plane and was Treize's godsend when some of the other Daemon lords would wrest this land from him.

"We understand Hee~ro. We really do, but we can't declare war first. None of the other Daemon lords would stand for us." Duo responded in his sarcastic tones. Most of the court wondered how Duo had made it onto Treize's counsel. There was no noble birth, no real right to the counsel. Duo had snuck into the castle once to free a slave. He was very nearly successful had it not been for Heero. Treize appreciated such expert skill and asked for Duo to join his team of guards. Duo, the rambunctious upstart, spat in Treize's face and shared a few unkindly words of Treize's ability to rule. It was only after Treize had jailed Duo that Treize found out about the corruption going on under his rule. After traveling through the land and seeing the truth in Duo's words, Treize restructured the entire counsel into two groups: The trusted counsel, and the public counsel.

Treize returned to reality when he caught Trowa looking at him. Trowa and Midii were the last two candidates in the trusted counsel. Midii served Treize faithfully and with a cunning that not many had. She was a marvel, beautiful inside and out. She managed with an iron fist in a silk glove and was an indispensable part of Treize's life. It was under her urging that Trowa was privy to the counsel. Even now, Trowa bothered Treize in a way that couldn't be defined. He trusted Trowa with his life, but Trowa always seemed to be far away somewhere as though he had a left a part of himself in his old life. Treize sometimes wondered if that was the problem. What if Trowa's other part found him. Trowa could be sadistic and merciless to somebody with little to no expression or feeling. Treize knew the neighbopuring kingdom, Barton's kingdom, was terribly corrupt. Dekim himself was a despot and slaves were used as no more than cattle. Midii had never disclosed why Trowa had defected, only that he had. Sometimes thought, just sometimes, Treize could see the cruelty of the Barton lands in Trowa. There were times when Trowa thought slaves were nothing but dirt on a road, but at other times, Trowa could not abide the purchases of slaves. He was confusing, yes, but he was also intelligent, loyal, and patient.

However, today it seemed that Trowa's patience was wearing thin. So, without futher ado, Treize crossed his hands delicately on the table and asked, "So Trowa, what is your take on the situation?"

* * *

WuFei strode silently across the room to put away the last of his lord's possessions. With a firm hand he placed the book back on its shelf, fingers caressing its spine and lingering over the title a fraction longer than necessary. Life as a slave wasn't a life for anyone, but, at least, being Lord Trowa's slave was better than some. Lord Trowa was something of a mystery, so full of violence and sadness, but so beautiful. WuFei still did not understand what it was that made his lord so dissatisfied, but lord Trowa had never before tried to fill the void by taking on more slaves. WuFei had been lord Trowa's only slave. Sometimes, Trowa was cruel and heartless and was more prone to killing those that offended or defied him. This was the first time he had enslaved one.

With grace, WuFei began towards the champagne curtains in the corner of the room. Now that his lord's chamber was cleaned, he gave in to the curiosity to look upon the new acquisition: The blonde youth. WuFei's hands shook in anticipation as he peeled back the velvet fabric to reveal the slender form.

The boy was an anomaly. He was blonde, his hair white gold and baby fine as though it was made from sugar and light. There was only one other blonde in all the Daemon plain. WuFei did not feel the familiar tightening in his groin and the pooling heat in his belly as when he looked at Zechs. Instead, WuFei's breath caught and his heart lurched. All at once he felt content and incomplete. The longer he stared, the more confused he felt. The boy was beautiful—there was no doubt of that—but, the beauty wasn't lusty like Zechs'. It was simply…unfathomable.

WuFei did not realize that his hand had moved to stroke the boy's cheek until they made contact. Startled, WuFei stared down and was even more surprised to see sharp eyes the colour of clear green waters.

"W\\7'# =\-ng **n?"

"What is your name?" The boy did not belong in this realm…WuFei knew all the languages any could possibly speak. He schooled his confusion and asked the question to buy some time.

"^7*() r#u? %we26*79'7 1 )(Ve/?" Came the garbled response as the boy tried to move. Tried being the operative part of the sentence. After Lord Trowa had brought the blonde carcass back for WuFei to revive, he also cast a spell that that the boy would not be able to move without Lord Trowa's command. A wise decision as WuFei contemplated the murder in the other's eyes.

"%^&jhjky&^(*(4as54d^%Yha868#$F****R!" The boy's attitude and tone did not match his outer beauty. With care, WuFei meditated to check on his lord. Once establishing that his lord would be occupied for the next hour WuFei smiled wryly, cast a spell of understanding and braced himself for the onslaught of pain.

As he hunched over, grasping at his belly, he looked up at the blonde. No scream and no cry would flow past his lips no matter how much pain he was in. With slow shaky movements, he moved his hands away from his belly and mopped the sweat from his brow. One more exhalation and he stood slowly to full height, as proud and noble as he had ever been.

"I ask you now. What is your name?"

The blonde boy gawked in stunned silence. For a moment, there was awe on the blonde's beautiful features before it was chased away by familiar rage.

"I'm not answering anything until you tell me what's going on."

"You are in no position to ask me 'anything' especially as I currently have no inclination to answer you."

"Then you'd better become 'inclined' because I will not answer anything."

The boy was brave. WuFei would give him that. He could see that the boy anticipated torture by the stubborn set of his jaw. Once more WuFei studied the captive's delicate features. WuFei would control the pace of this interrogation, the pause would show control.

"Understand me, boy. You have very few options. You can answer the very simple question of your name of your own volition or under truth spell. I ask you your name from respect and–"

"I'll be damned you're asking out of respect you fu—"

"AND if you choose not to tell me I can spell you again." One blink. Two.

"What do you mean by 'spell' me?"

"I believe you took a care to realize that since you've awakened you have been unable to move or control your body. I also see intelligence behind your eyes. You've realized that we didn't speak the same language at the start of the…conversation. So, you've also most likely deduced that if I say that I can force you to tell me what I wish to know, you'll believe me."

"I believe you. How are you doing it?"

"By magic." WuFei pointed out what should have been obvious before moving to the boy's side. WuFei took a moment to rearrange the plush pillows to his liking under the blonde's watchful eye before seating himself. With his most austere expression he leaned against the pillows and propped the boy upright beside him. "Now, what is your name?"

"Quatre." The boy narrowed his eyes.

"Quatre. Very well then, Quatre, I will answer as many questions of yours that I can, and in return, I expect you to do the same. Truthfully."

With a searching look Quatre finally made a sound of acceptance.

"You may begin." WuFei offered graciously as he watched the boy's, Quatre's, face go slack. Quatre must have been a warrior. The fair-haired wonder was hiding the confusion behind a well-developed façade.

"First, specifically, what has been done to immobilize me?"

"I am not a genie. I will not pretend to misunderstand your meaning. You cannot move because you were put under a freeze spell. You were near death when Lord Trowa brought you to my feet. After healing you we immobilized you so that you wouldn't harm yourself…or us. Why were you in the Scarlet Woods?"

"I don't know. I wasn't supposed to be there. Who are you?"

"I may not have spoken your language, but I thought you called my name."

"Maybe I did, but I thought you said you wouldn't misunderstand my meaning."

WuFei acknowledged Quatre's rejoinder with a simple nod of the head and a wry smile before answering.

"I am WuFei exile of the Northern Draglord Warriors. Where do you come from?"

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "everyone knows where I'm from. What are you playing at?"

"You did not answer my question. I do not know where you come from, though I have guessed. Answer me." WuFei demanded haughtily. The boy—Quatre—was trying to stare him down. WuFei crossed his arms and looked down his nose and waited.

"L4. I'm from L4." Quatre bit out. He looked just about ready to spit, but WuFei wasn't done with his questions.

"I don't know where this L4 is. Be more specific."

"L4…it's a colony of the Earth." The boy continued to grit. WuFei was glad he was sitting down. Had he been standing, he would have most likely fainted.

Earth.

"You are really from Earth?" WuFei could no longer hide his wonder. He moved a tanned hand forward to run his knuckles over the boys cheek. If Quatre could move, he would have jerked his haed away. Instead, Quatre glared daggers as the back of WuFeis hand met his soft cheeks.

"Truly, from Earth?" WuFei could not keep the quivering out of his voice. The boy was lost on many levels, and suddenly the yearning WuFei felt from earlier grew tenfold.

"Tell me, truthfully, are you from Earth? If I find that you lie…"

"I am not from Earth, I'm from the colonies…but, I have been to Earth." WuFei's demeanour must have frightened the blonde. The blonde was confused and extremely wary, but was now responding to WuFei gently. After meeting the queer green eyes again WuFei's vision blurred. He moved his hand away from Quatre's face to find tears.

"I'm sorry. Earth is only a distant fantasy. You must be so young. How old are you?"

"Twenty-five years. What's going on? Where am I?"

"Twenty-fi—excuse me." WuFei got off the bed to collect himself. This boy was nothing but a babe. This boy was nothing but a human. WuFei measured his pace as he turned back around.

"I will answer any questions you ask if you tell me what you think is going on and what happened before you saw me in the woods." WuFei did not have a chance to regret his words before Quatre's face grew stormy.

* * *

**End**

Next time, more on the history of the Daemon plains and Trowa's cruelty.

Thank you to everyone who is reading. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and, perhaps, provide feedback in the future.

Special thanks to Bethja. I love getting reviews good & constructive! I did not write "The end". I only wrote 'end' to signify the end of the chapter . Nuanced, no?

Special Thanks and apologies to Windwraith. Thank you for the review and following. I know you were one of the subscribers and that is greatly appreciated. I hope that this chapter did not disappoint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Captivity**

* * *

"I won't tell you a thing." Quatre said with frost.

WuFei, in turn, refrained from rubbing his brow. It would do him no good to show the boy any sign of weakness. Still the dilemma remained, how could he learn what the boy had to offer while taking away his rights as a free person. WuFei stared straight into those stubborn eyes and tension crackled between them. Giving up on his curiosity WuFei went for discipline.

"Boy, I have tried to be kind to you, as kind as I can afford, but I do not believe you understand the gravity of the situation. You are now in a world very different from your own. You have no identity and no rights. You have no possessions, not even a name. All that you were-all that you are belongs to the master. Every breath you take and glance you steal is from the grace of the master. You are new here, accept this truth or prepare to be broken." WuFei watched Quatre blink and smooth out his face. Saying this seemed to have eased the blonde's mind.

"I am nobody's possession. I am my own and if it is to be torture, then I am prepared." Quatre replied calmly and turned away as to dismiss WuFei.

"You are weak." WuFei could not see the boys face, but he knew that the boy flinched. The change of atmosphere was all around him.

"You were running from something. I believe you when you say that you are not from here but, I believe that when you saw myself and the master, you were relieved. You were running from someone. Either you have done wrong and are avoiding justice or are awaiting injustice to happen to you. Either way you were trying to escape something. You forfeit your name to me, however unwilling, you did it. This means it is something that those who wish to capture you already know."

Suddenly, a light dawned on WuFei.

"Tell me what you already suspect 'they' know." WuFei demanded of the boy who was watching him bitterly.

"No."

"Tell me by choice or I use magic."

"No. I don't know what you know." Quatre bit out. Quatre was glaring so hard, he wished that WuFei would just expire on the spot.

"The spell it is." WuFei thinned his lips and concentrated on his master once more. Satisfied that his lord was still busy WuFei began to collect magic in his hands.

"My name is Quatre Reberba Winner. No matter what you say, that name belongs to me as does my will." WuFei opened his eyes and focused on the boy, not yet letting go of the magic. "I stole something from you...you spawns of unwedded parentage...and you want it back. You're trying to manipulate me into giving something away. That's what I think this is. You want to know how much about you %#$ I know before you extract the information from my mind by FORCE. I won't tell you anything." Quatre broke eye contact and looked around the room blindly as if speaking to an unknown force before continuing in a lethally calm manner. "I won't tell you anything no matter how delusional you try to make me. I won't give away my comrades and I won't give in to the hallucinations of my friends. Go ahead and try your 'magic' on me. I won't let the drugs get me. I'd rather die." Quatre finished staring dead into the fraud WuFei's eyes. He wasn't real, none of this was. Quatre was going to make it back to the team or he was going to die trying.

WuFei let the magic threads slip away through his fingers. His heart swelled with regret for the beautiful boy before him, and sympathy for the long road ahead. WuFei broke eye contact first and opened his mouth to respond.

"I don't care what you say. That wasn't by choice and next time it will be your magic. I won't give up."

"That's what makes this tragic." WuFei responded in all seriousness, "I care where you come from. I care about the history of the Earth and all the new children that are born there. I care. Me. But, the master will not care." WuFei looked at Quatre, gently this time, and continued, "He wants you, most likely for your fire, but mostly for your body. You are naked for a reason. You are a sex slave and if you do not entertain him, then it's death for you. If it is by magic, your body will react. You will do as he says and will not do as he pleases."

"But my mind will be unbroken." It was difficult for Quatre to remain unaffected. His empathy was telling him that WuFei's sympathy and fear was sincere. His empathy had never been wrong before and it made Quatre afraid.

"That will be the only place that will be left for you to go. If you leave here for there, then you might as well be broken."

"I won't beg for mercy."

"Choose what is worth fighting for. Don't stop fighting."

"Did you stop?" All of Quatre's malice drained from the onslaught of WuFei's sincerity. Even if this was a trick, and this WuFei was actually a scientist, the sincerity was real.

"Yes and no. I have simply accepted that this is the way things are. But, things should never stagnate. I am here because I never quit but, I have seen some like you that...simply did not succeed."

"Then you've never seen any like me." Quatre said, trying to comfort the WuFei in front of him, "Please, tell me what you think is happening here. I'm starting to feel like you're a victim."

WuFei sniffed haughtily and raised his nose high in the air again. Once again he was proud and noble.

"I will tell you what I understand of you. Tell me if I am correct. If I am you must concede two things none of which will be information. Agreed."

Quatred hummed his consent warily.

"You are afraid of failure. You wish to see you r comrades. You have something to prove. Your home is similar to this, the people you've met here, are people you've known before. That's what leads you to believe that this is some sort of treachery produced by something made to give secrets away. You are not doing wrong...you perceive we are. You were once a soldier, but no longer. Do I have all the facts?"

"Yes." Quatre replied softly, "What do you want me to concede?"

"I want you to tell me what is common knowledge of your world, in exchange, I will tell you what is necessary to cope in ours. Second, if just for now, until you think you can escape, accept that what I tell you is truth and that this world is truth.

"I can't guarantee that. But, I will try if you trust me enough to allow me to move." Quatre waited as WuFei stared at him hard. WuFei was once again the first to look away.

"First, I want to tell you that I am a slave. I chose slavery to protect my long forgotten people. To ensure my obedience, I cannot use my magic without my master's permission. Earlier, to cast the spell of understanding, I caused myself some pain. To do so a second time would double the amount. If I am to break the rule a third time, I am to die."

WuFei looked to see Quatre's appalled expression.

"For most magic users, they are not allowed to do much with their master's permission. For me I have the freedom to move as I wish and learn as I wish. I only have 3 standard orders: Obey the master; Protect the master; and Give up my magic to the master. Most others live in obedience forever. I am allowed to refuse certain things and am allowed to defend myself against free persons. Most slaves aren't even afforded that."

"So that makes it okay for you to belong to someone?" Quatre responded, "You chose this? I DIDN'T"

Before the boy could begin another tirade Wufei cut him off, "It is not right. It is an injustice. Things need to change, but they have been this way for an eternity. You are young yet and may not accept this, but remember to choose your fights and prepare to lose something. My master is strange. He trusts me with my use of magic. He will reset my limitations when he returns though I will be punished for speaking to you."

"And what would your punishment be?"

"Silence for an undetermined amount of time, most likely. Perhaps something else...whipping if his meeting is not going well."

Again Quatre's sweet face wrinkled with scorn.

"Can we not pretend this conversation never happened?"

"No, I need to have my limitations reset. It's 3 in a lifetime not in a day. So until the master returns, what else can I tell you?"

"Tell me about this world you want me to accept. How do you know about earth...how could you choose to be a slave?"

Quatre looked at WuFei huff before deciding to answer his questions and as WuFei talked, Quatre listened well.

* * *

Trowa left the meeting room. He hated those meetings. His eyes, while looking only forward, watched the castle slaves try to dart out of his line of sight. War was coming no matter what he said, and no matter what appeared to be happening, King Khushrenada was on the losing side.

Trowa's past allowed him a measure of control over his actions and instincts that very few possessed. If he was a lesser daemon, his brows would twitch and his muscles would spasm in response to his inner upset. Still, today it seemed to take a greater effort to school his body into that of indifference as he left. Tomorrow would be another dawn of great change and violence would ensue. Trowa had run from his kingdom to avoid conflict yet conflict seemed to follow him.

One of the castle slaves, one of his favourites, strode up to him with pride and without fear. It was rare for any slave not to fear him and this one was strange. She took pride in nothing but had pride in everything. He had long ago thought to take her as his own but, the thought of showing his baser self to her unnerved him. Sometimes, he felt, that she was better than he.

"You are scaring the employ." She said looking into his eye. she should be whipped for her impertinence later. However, he knew she wouldn't be. She was a slave...truly, but she answered to no one but Zechs Merquise. A slave to a slave. She was as good as a free person and was as cunning as a kitsune.

"They are not employ, they are slaves. They should fear me as should you." He had beaten her once...he could beat her again. The laws allowed it for her disrespect so long as he didn't kill her. He grit his teeth when he saw she had the cheek to smile.

"You won't hit me. Many would...but, not you." She accepted that she was a slave and did her duties well. He cunning came in for she knew who would beat her and who wouldn't. She also knew when to stand down and when to hide. She was broken once, and if anyone broke her again...there would be revenge.

Trowa didn't bother with a response and continued towards his quarters.

"You're leaving the counsel early, you know. That is not allowed."

Ignoring her, Trowa continued ever onward. He would deal with the consequences later. After he had time to think and after he had time to see to his new slave.

Trieze glanced at the open door. He knew of Trowa's impatience and chose to goad him on. There would be no resolution at this meeting or any other, not till all of Trieze's intentions were made clear to the rest of the Daemon Kingdoms. He only hoped to avoid war or to simply have the means to protect his kingdom should the time come. He lifted his eyes from his beautiful Zechs at the rest of the counsel.

"The meeting is adjourned till after our nightly repast. I expect everyone to be here at the fourth stars light." With a nod of ascent all left but one.

"Yes, Midii?"

"Milord, have I not served you well?"

"Of course, where does this come from?" Trieze questioned, moving his hand away from Zechs in alarm.

"Then take to heart what I say, I say out of my lo-yalty to you. This is a bad idea. You wish to make free the slaves and eliminate our means-all the daemon's means-of acquiring more slaves, for the sake of your..." Her eyes hardened as she looked down towards Zechs. When Zechs looked back at her, they burned with outrage, "your bed slave. No Daemon King will take you seriously...many Daemons will not either."

"No, my dearheart, I do not do it for a bed slave-"

Midii cut him off with a sardonic look.

"I know. What you do, you do for love." She smiled humourlessly as she spoke, "But, if you are to be fair, then you should let your kingdom decide...not only a select few." Her eyes narrowed once again when she looked at Zechs.

"And where do you stand, milady?" Trieze inquired gently. He loved Zechs...but, Midii too was irreplaceable. He watched her lift her head and look at him. The look of longing in her eyes terrified and hurt him.

"Beside you, milord, always beside you." She looked to the ground and when she looked up she was once more the smooth efficient Lady Une that he had always known. She bowed to Trieze and then dropped her head to Zechs out of...well, who really knew...and turned towards the door.

Before she left she stopped for only an instance, clutching at the doorframe, and whispered, "Remember Trieze, what I do, I also do for love?" and with that she was gone from his sight.

* * *

**End**

Thank you once again for reading!

I apologize for the delay in pumping this chapter out. I'm working on my grad project which will be making it's runway debut on April 5th. I will update more regularly after that (I hope)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Master

* * *

**

Quatre had to admit...his mind...this delusion was thorough and, perhaps, strangely familiar. According to Wufei-No. According to this world, there were 7 higher realms and lower realms of existence. Earth was the start of one and the end of another.

Beneath the lower realms was Hell. WuFei was unclear on the details of how one entered or left there. However, after that began the 7 lower realms. The first realm was existence. It was where creatures are born with the sole purpose to survive. There was no good or bad there but, instinct would move them forward. When time came the group, as a whole, moved towards the realm of pleasure.

The realm of pleasure was where everyone would live to do good, or perhaps, learn to do good. It was also the beginning of selfishness within a species and change between the groups into smaller groups. From there, they would move up to the realm of pain. In this realm they suffered tragedies and learned to cope. Then came the realms of learning, innovation, will, and finally gaia.

Each realm was like a stage of evolution with gaia left as the exam. Gaia was the highest of the lower realms and from there, many could proceed to heaven. WuFei did not know why, he could only suppose that it was the souls who had learned from their punishments in hell, but that was just conjecture with little in the way of proof.

As for the 7 higher realms. Well, they began with gaia. Gaia gave birth to new life while harbouring the old. It was the home to all that was and would be. Humans were a product of gaia and were supposed to eventually move on to the realm of change right after that...but, it appeared that the way was shut. Humans, to WuFei, seemed ignorant, as they did not know what was above or below them. They no longer believed in Gods or magic or even knew the way beyond that.

It was WuFei's pity that irked Quatre the most. Quatre knew the stories...the fables. The elves moved west...only, west happened to be the realm of change. This realm or more accurately, WuFei's realm.

"So you see, right now we are on what we call the Daemon Plains. Though, I don't believe it was to be called that at all. There has been something wrong for ages...I cannot say what. But, I think the earth, gaia, is trying to right whatever has gone wrong. There are supposed to be older souls in our realm of change, but they are lost or gone. We were all supposes to be able to look back to the earth and aid and hinder with our wisdom but, the way is shut now." WuFei trailed of and looked towards his lap. He missed his knowledge. Since becoming the lord's slave he had to curb his thirst for knowledge. He could no longer dwell on the past nor seek the future.

"Have you ever searched for the way?" Quatre spurred WuFei on. If WuFei had, then, perhaps (if accepting that this was indeed reality), there would be a way for Quatre to go home.

"My people did. Yes. For a while." WuFei's clipped tones enveloped Quatre in pain and hurt.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because we made them." Trowa's voice interjected. Though Quatre knew that Trowa's voice was soft, it cut through the room as though he were yelling. WuFei's back went rigid before he forced the tension away to turn and greet the master.

Trowa could only look at his wayward slave. WuFei was not sorry, nor was he afraid of his punishment. Trowa sneered. He would not forgive WuFei this time...the dragonling was not supposed to look open his golden prize let alone speak to him.

"You are dismissed from my service," Trowa started. Slowly, his mouth spread into a mockery of a smile at WuFei's proud expression. He so loved the betrayal he would see there, "you will be a castle slave, servicing the castle guard on the morrow." Trowa's teeth itched to tear into proud WuFei.

Instead of the stricken look Trowa had been hoping for WuFei's eyes became murderous. They were the eyes that Trowa had loved and the eyes that he could never acquire.

"You are a fool, Barton."

"Your insolence-"

"I was dismissed. The geas has no effect until tomorrow and until that time I am a free man." WuFei roared.

"I will have your hide for my armour on the morrow." Trowa bellowed while watching WuFei flex his talons.

"You are wrong. On the morrow I service the guard but, only the King can give me death." WuFei calmed and slowly his features that were slowly changing into his dragon form, melted away back into the human mask he wore.

"You're meeting must have gone terribly for you to be so rash...my lord." WuFei said with a bow.

Trowa could no longer hold onto his anger or indignation. Sometimes, Trowa felt that there were two people living in his shell. One was fire and self-righteousness, and the other was lonely. He looked at his slave and for a brief moment let the loneliness swell in him.

"Then till the morrow, I will call you friend." Trowa spoke, "You will not serve the castle guard, so report to me at the end. For today you are free." Trowa for a moment basked in WuFei's gently triumphant smile when WuFei turned to the boy in the bed.

"This is why I am his slave. Someone needs to curb his idiocy." WuFei saw that Quatre remained unaffected and unalarmed. Like a good soldier he had absorbed his surroundings and was adapting to the situation. WuFei looked towards Trowa only to find that Trowa was not as unaffected.

Trowa looked into the anger in that face and could feel nothing but awe. His eyes trailed over the rest of the immobile body before his hand s followed. With his roughened hands he traced over the small chest, the soft belly and with no control, he dipped his tongue into the boys navel. The boy was not speaking, but Trowa lay his face against the boys thigh and could feel the fury radiating from the skin beneath him.

Alive, so alive.

Trowa opened his eyes and stared at the limp penis before him, nuzzling it with his nose he gently took it into his mouth and tongued the slit. WuFei shifted and Trowa raised his eyes back toward the dragonling.

"Leave, WuFei."

"I don't think this is wise, Trowa."

Trowa looked toward the boys face as it burned with uncontrolled rage. The redness did not spread evenly over the boys features but were coloured blotches littering his face.

"Leave, WuFei." Trowa ran his hand across the boys face and then over a pink nipple.

"Barton." Trowa sighed and stood abruptly. He grabbed WuFei's arm and pulled him out of the new slave's champagne quarters.

"No slave wants to be a slave at first. Not even you."

"He is not of our world, my lord. He does not know the laws here."

"You spoke to him," Trowa shook WuFei, "did you not also tell him his place."

" He does not understand."

A pause.

"Spell him. Allow him to move. I want him tonight."

"My lord, he can hear you and I can guarantee, if you spell him tonight, he will never come willingly." WuFei spoke firmly on behalf of Quatre. Trowa paused to contemplate WuFei's words before continuing.

"I am the master. Yours as well. I need you to trust that tonight I will not take him. Cast the standard geas. Allow him mobility restricted to my chambers for now. Tonight I will learn him as I learned you." Trowa said with an edge of finality that not even WuFei was prepared to deny.

"Yes," WuFei concentrated on weaving the magick before casting on the blonde boy in his mind's eye, "but master, remember you have not yet learned me." WuFei replied with fire before leaving Trowa's chamber.

* * *

**end**

Sorry for the short Chapter!

Thank you Hitsuni for reviewing and I hope you continue to wonder and enjoy the story :)

**Next Chapter**: WuFei goes to see Duo who Heero is stalking as Trowa prepares Quatre for a life of servitude and the nightly castle dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thank you all for following the story. I hope that I am entertaining enough that you all stick with it and read the footnotes :P.

First, I would like to apologize for the abruptness of this chapter. There were a million ways I wanted to start with and a million things I wanted to say and cover . My mind is more complete than my shoddy writing, so do forgive me and prompt me with questions!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Fury from all corners**

* * *

WuFei revelled in his momentary freedom and it showed. If one didn't know WuFei, they wouldn't be able to see WuFei's joy. WuFei always traversed the halls like a free person anyways. He didn't cower or look down but, walked with purpose. However, Duo knew WuFei. Duo was a watcher and this time he was watching WuFei's near jaunty gait to the high counsel's practice room.

Every time Duo spied WuFei something would tug at the back of his mind. It was a little niggle of a memory that Duo had placed far away. Every time Duo watched WuFei, Duo tried to remember and stared deeply and searchingly. Sometimes Duo thought that WuFei knew, but then jealous Trowa would scuttle WuFei away and the memory would slip away like mist through the trees.

Today was most definitely different. WuFei was walking alone and without magical restriction. Duo moved away from his place in the hall shadows and followed behind WuFei. He took a moment to admire WuFei's physique but that moment, was apparently, a moment too long.

"What can I do for you, Maxwell?" WuFei asked curtly. Really the dragonlord did everything curtly. Curt nods, curt words, curt -

"Well?" Duo cleared his head and walked to WuFei's side.

"I wonder, what happened to your collar?" Duo asked with as much wide eyed innocence as he could, "You a free creature, now, Wu-Dog?"

"You know Trowa doesn't like it when I talk to you Duo. And as a free person I demand that you call me Chang." WuFei replied only partly serious.

"Aha! Then as a free person it really doesn't matter what Trowa thinks." Duo replied with a cheeky grin, "Come on," Duo switched to seriousness, "Why are you free, WuFei?"

"Trowa simply got a little angry with me," WuFei started, not ready to mention anything about Quatre, "and told me I was no longer his slave and was to report to the soldiers in the morning. " WuFei watched Duo's grin spread all over his face."

"Ha! That means the geis dropped before he told you to report to the soldiers" Duo guffawed, still walking with WuFei but, trying not to double over in maniacal glee. "So you're free!"

"At least until tomorrow."

"Wait. The geis won't come back until you put it there. You planning to go back to being a slave?"

WuFei grimaced, then nodded.

"Why, WuFei?" Duo asked sternly spinning to stand in front of him. Duo looked into endlessly dark eyes and for a moment felt the familiarity of being swallowed by the void there.

They stood together in unity for a moment until dark eyes escaped Duo's amaranth eyes only to fix on Heero, enraged.

"What are you two doing?" Heero asked with zero inflection but, with enough ice to freeze a sun.

Duo shook himself back to reality and sent Heero a cocky grin over his shoulder.

"Why, Heero,. we were just discussing WuFei's potential as _my_ new slave."

"No, Lord Yuy. I was merely making my way to the training room before Lord Maxwell waylaid me."

Heero gave WuFei a hard stare and a raised eyebrow. WuFei had pride and courage in equal parts but, slavery had also added fear. Yuy unnerved him but, he would be damned before he showed that fear. WuFei looked Yuy in the eye and raised one of his own dark brows. After all, WuFei had been expecting this. Never, in all of Maxwell's time at the castle, was Yuy not far behind.

"Well, Lord Yuy, if there is nothing else, I will take my leave." Calmly, WuFei made his way around Maxwell who still had his snarky smile and walked past Yuy. He preferred to leave the two to their own devices. Never had Yuy won the mind of Maxwell, and never had Maxwell won a fight with Yuy. Altogether, they were dangerous to be around.

* * *

Duo stared at Yuy - the frigid bastard - making sure to maintain his customary sly smile. He knew that he bothered the "I'm-so-perfect-ice-cold-son-of-a-jackal" Yuy but, just once he wanted to see him completely lose control. The higher plains - who was he kidding, even the lower plains - knew that Yuy (the bastard) had made Duo lose control. Duo hated knowing it but hated lying even more. As a result, Duo grudgingly admitted that Heero made him insane.

The first time Duo had seen Heero was his fifth week at the castle. Duo couldn't remember his entire past but, what he could remember was Heero's unexpected kindness. Duo had hated their despot king, had hated the badly run kingdom, and hated the apparently innate cruelty of his kind. The daemons

Instead of wallowing in anger or joining a quickly quelled resistance he "acquired" the necessary skills to assassinate the king. With grim determination, Duo had set out like death, managed to breach the castle, managed to get into the chamber , and managed to get to Khushrenada's bed but, had not managed to kill him.

Duo had seen the spun golden hair spread out beside the high lord of lords himself and dropped his dagger. Never in his life had he wanted to bed anybody. He had thought he was impotent at this point. However, staring at the blondes body made Duo spring to life. Spring to life and drop his enchanted dagger. When Duo managed to peel his eyes away from the body to the face silver blue eyes stared at him.

"I won't let you harm him." Duo looked at the man once more and then the slave collar. Carefully Duo turned to the sleeping Khushrenada. He was still dead to the waking world.

"Why should I spare him. You're a slave owned by the highest of the high in this kingdom. It might be the only life you know but, I've got to tell you it's wrong. Him and men like him take advantage of the kingdom. Change needs to be brought and brought by blood." Duo whispered heatedly as he inched towards the dagger.

"I was not always a slave. It is not the only life I know. No person should be owned but, I will not let you kill him."

The blonde, later Duo discovered, was named Zechs. Zechs spoke fervently and when he saw that Duo wouldn't be swayed had summoned the guard and woken his master. Duo was captured and thrown into the dungeon.

At first, the soldiers came in daily to torture him, to spell him, in order to reveal who his cohorts were, what was his purpose, and how he had gotten in. Since he had no cohorts, no greater purpose, and had climbed in through the window, Duo kept his answers simple and never had to lie. In the second week they had given up on him, or so Duo thought.

While Duo waited in his cell he watched the happenings around him. The soldiers had slaves especially assigned to their division so they could rut. Filthy pigs that they were. What disgusted Duo more was that those slaves had lost their sentience and lived only for pleasure. One Daemon soldier brought a slave to service Duo at one point. The Daemon had wanted Duo for himself but no Daemon could rape another of their race, prisoner or not. So the Daemon soldier wanted to watch and Duo respectfully - or perhaps not - declined.

The third and fourth week were boring but, that was when he heard whispers of Lord Barton and Lord Yuy. That they never had more than one slave and that they were far to kind. Duo would have laughed if he were not at death's door.

Somewhere in the fifth week, the great Lord Yuy came down himself. Heero took his appearance in and had Duo cleaned and healed and bound by magic. Strong magic. Dragon magic.

During his healing time Duo saw that Heero had no slave, he treated the castle slaves with respect and gentility but, still with the edge of masterful authority. Heero had no slave of his own, and as far as Duo could scent, he never seemed to rut. In knowing that, Duo thought that perhaps Heero was as repulsed with slavery as he was. Duo began to watch Heero, his strength and his...well...comeliness.

Finally, Duo tried to explain his actions and learned that Heero had no slave because none took his fancy. He learned that Heero believed that disciplined slaves didn't need harsh treatment. That he believed Khushrenada was just and that he believed Duo would defect.

Duo didn't defect. Not at first and never truly. All Heero wanted from Duo was help to protect Khushrenada by explaining the way an assassin thinks. It wasn't until one day when the king himself came to see Duo. The king, in front of Duo, put himself under temporary truth spell and dismissed the court for privay. After that, he told Duo that he wished to abolish slavery for a love that no Daemon could conceive since they had their base desires constantly attended to. The king admitted that no one would like the change, that he needed to know the feeling of his kingdoms and those of the lesser plains. He needed help.

At first, Duo thought the king was mistaking lust for love. After all, the cool beauty had managed to make even Duo's deadened loins burn. However, once again, over time, Duo began to trust the king and earned the kings trust, ear, and power in return.

Only one thing remained unsatisfactory, and that was Heero. Heero obeyed the king but, did not agree. What's more, Yuy quashed Duo's attempt at friendship or reason. In the end, Duo found himself more and more obsessed over Yuy's good opinion that he was fated to never have. And since he could not have Yuy's good opinion Duo decided to settle for Yuy's constant confusion and irritation.

Duo widened his smile and sidled up to Yuy, "Well, now I'm just going to have to follow that sexy dragon." and then turned to follow WuFei.

"He's a dragonling and why is he without command?" Duo heard as he walked away. In reply Duo shrugged a shoulder and waved his hand backward. However, before Duo made it out of ear shot he heard Heero rumble, "I _will_ speak to Barton." and Duo thought to himself, _You do that, Yuy. You do that._

* * *

It had been some time since WuFei had left Trowa with his new slave and Trowa had yet to calm the little...thing...down. The boy seemed harmless enough but, as soon as WuFei had left the room the creature attacked him. While the attack was easy to laugh off at first, the boy had become increasingly creative in trying to harm Trowa. WuFei did not place any geis on the boy...only the area restriction.

Trowa could have beaten the boy, knocked him unconscious, or done something else but, he was trying to be gentle and reasonable. However, the boy was wearing on his patience. The blond had yet to answer any of his inquiries and had yet to stop attacking. All Trowa got was garbled words and a few colourful invectives. With one more attack from the blonde Trowa lost his last nerve grabbed the boy and slammed him into the ground. Before the boy could struggle to catch up for breath, Trowa was on top of him, pinning him down and leaving him gasping for air.

"I can hurt you. I can do it easily." Trowa hissed into the boys face while applying more pressure onto the body. "I can have you, I can torture you, I can kill you. You are mine." Trowa paused and watched the boys face turn red from more than lack of oxygen, "But, I haven't yet. I know I will never control your mind. Hearts and minds should never be easily won. If they are, then they are of no value to me." The struggled anew. "Will you desist. I hunted you and caught you. Listen." The boy didn't listen.

Once more Trowa jerked the boys head against the floor. He spoke quickly while the boy was addled, "I do not care where you come from, only that you are here. WuFei tells me you do not know the law here and I want you to learn fast. You are my slave and will do with me or for me as a wish...and I..."

Trowa shut his lips to bite away the weakness that was spilling forth. However, now he looked upon the boy and the boy was listening. Warily, but he was still listening.

"...and I hope...that perhaps...after finding me...you will wish it, too."

Again, watching the boy nod carefully, Trowa looked for any signs of violence, danger, or dishonesty. After establishing there was non,e he got off of the boy and backed away.

"For now, I only want to know what you have told WuFei and whether you understand what it is to be a slave." Trowa inwardly winced at how authoritative he sounded but, the boy only rubbed his throat before answering.

"I told him my name - Quatre Raberba Winner. I am 25 years old. I am not from here and I will not be possessed. I know what it means to be a slave and I will never accept that I am one."

"You are defiant...and you are so young. You may never wish to accept me as your master but, you will have to accept the truth. You are in a world very different than your own and will need to learn and cope. You can live as a lesser creature like the elven or dweamer or dragonlords in order to be free or..." Trowa spoke quickly before the boy could intreject, "...you can stay here as my slave. Privileged, with access to magic and information on how you may get back to your world. This in exchange for obedience and respect by your will." Trowa watched the boy weigh his words. This boy was smart and passionate. Fascinating - Trowa stared as the boy smiled pleasantly - and far too calculating.

"Respect needs to be earned. Obedience I will only give grudgingly. I want WuFei's help along with the access to knowledge and magic. You are not allowed to ask me of my past. I will not have sex with you. And if I am to trust that you will hold your end of the bargain then you will have to trust that I will as well -without magic spells, controls, and Widge-Its." Trowa analyzed the blonde's...Quatre's...brow as it arched up in inquiry. Following the brow appeared to be enough temptation and soon Trowa realized that his eyes had traversed the entire body. He drunk in the gold on the pale peach flesh and stopped at the junction of Quatre's belly and legs. On the bed Trowa did not get to taste the boy enough and now the sheer cloth tantalizingly his the boys...Quatre from view. Once more meeting the boys gaze Trowa presented his counter offer.

"Respect...fair. Obedience is mandatory as is geis. If you disobey you will be disciplined and the geis will be simple. You cannot run from me, or hide from me, or harm me. Those will be the only controls. The geis can set up with a clause. If I renege on my end you are free and will never enter slavery again unless you wish it. Sex is non-negotiable." Trowa tried to hide his lascivious intent though it was obvious regardless. Quatre flared his nose and looked ready to argue but, reason won out. So young yet so reasonable. Quatre must have had to use a lot of reason.

"The geis will not make me obey."

"No, I will do that."

"And WuFei will be allowed to help me whenever I need it."

"When he has time between his other duties and if he wishes it."

"He will be allowed to look at anything that may send me home."

"So long as it is in my power to do so. The rest I will need the king's permission."

"Will you ask?"

"Yes."

"I must have the geis."

"Yes" Trowa hid his rising satisfaction.

"I cannot promise sex."

"You will need to try to please me." Trowa hid his desire.

"As soon as we discover a way for me to return. I. Am. Free. Do we have a bargain?" Quatre asked, enraged but calm.

"Yesss..." Trowa hissed through his teeth. OUtwardly he did not look happy but, inwardly all he could feel was elation and roiling lust. "Kiss me and we will prepare for your introduction at tonight's feast."

Quatre walked up to Trowa and pursed his lips grimly. Trowa waited as the pboy lifted himself towards his face. After a pause for control, Trowa leaned down and recieved the coldest kiss in the entire Daemon history.

_It was the best kiss he'd ever had._

* * *

**End**

Special thanks to all the reviewers! I love reviews and I am tickled pink by the fact that such great writers are curious about my story!

Thank you!

**P.S.** For those who like some good reading:

Boot Camp (by Snowdragonct, I believe it was her first fic and my favorite)  
Dragon Fei (by Windwraith, she is much much more promp at updating than I)  
The Lingerlonger (by Dyna Dee, I read this at least 6 years ago and I've never forgotten it [I reviewed it under my old pen name to boot])

**Next Chapter:** Quatre's debut at the feast (In not so great detail) and the meeting that will instigate the change of the Daemon Plains.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that I haven't been updating! Here is Chapter 6. Please, if you are still following, leave a review . Much obliged! I would like to sadly add that reviews mean a lot to me. I hope that people are enjoying this enough to review (or hate it enough to leave a scathing comment). Pathetically, I find it difficult to continue the story when no one reviews. Sorry for begging. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Naked**

* * *

Oiled limbs barely covered in shifting, sheer silk; jewels dripping down his slender form; and gold wrapped around him. Binding him. Quatre drank in his reflection with open disgust and hidden awe. He brought up his wrists circled with gold cuffs to finger the matching choker. It was a gold collar with no opening. No escape.

Barely moments after the bargain had been made, Trowa had WuFei summoned. WuFei, free for the moment, had answered the calling. It seemed that he was a slave at heart. Quatre couldn't believe it. The WuFei he knew was much too proud. As WuFei cast the geis Quatre felt his heart quaver in fear and sooner than it began it was over. Quatre was a slave and there was nothing for it. With a single defiant look at Trowa he turned on his heel and went behind his champagne curtain.

He hadn't had long to sulk when his master sent a gaggle of girls to prepare Quatre for tonight. The girls had told Quatre the basic rules of engagement but, they were not his master and he had no intention of obeying. He stood proudly as they tittered around him, first wiping him down and then adorning him with a king's ransom—possibly with the entire Winner fortune.

It was WuFei who came later to add the finishing touch. A single gold circlet around Quatre's neck fused by magic and only removable by magic. Quatre had looked at WuFei and WuFei had looked back without fear. These were the rules of this world—of any world, Quatre supposed. You either had or were had.

Now he stood, in front of a mirror more like an upright pond, in a single sheet of the sheerest, finest silk to cover his genitals. It clung to his thighs and showed the rosy hue of his manhood. Quatre stared at the symbol of sex he had become. It was intoxicating and frightening.

He met WuFei's eyes and nodded his ascent. He knew what he had to do. He had to be a good boy and wait for his reward. He just wasn't sure if he would do it.

* * *

People had already entered the feasting hall, but not him. Trowa stood out by the stairs waiting for WuFei and Quatre. The thought of his new possession sent chills down his spine. Trowa wanted him to fill the nothingness inside of him. Trowa felt like he had been waiting for Quatre for eternity.

He looked up the stairs and met WuFei's eyes. Quatre was ready. Trowa let out a small rare smile that invited WuFei to him. When WuFei had chosen Trowa to be his master, Trowa did not appreciate the gesture. However, deep in his black heart, somewhere, he knew the true value of WuFei. WuFei had calmed Trowa's rage—gave him reason. But Trowa wanted more and didn't know how to ask. WuFei may have been in the bondage of slavery, but Trowa knew he was something more.

Trowa hoped to gain from Quatre whatever he was missing. As soon as he had seen the boy in the forest something had stirred. For once, his loins weren't the only things that warmed. His heart, long dead, came back to life and called out its desire. Trowa looked past WuFei's descending form to the slight blonde.

His hope.

"You look…"Trowa dran in Quatre's face, his eyes, "…"

The blonde raised a brow, archly, "I don't meet with your approval," Quatre mocked, "_master_?"

Trowa only looked at the boys defiant face. He knew the tantalizing body was there but, this time, he wanted it all. He wanted the sharp mind hidden behind those beautiful eyes. Slowly, as Quatre brushed passed him to the door, Trowa's let his eyes caress the body. For a moment he dwelt on the deliciously firm globes of Quatre's bare buttocks.

"WuFei, I thought you said you prepared him."

"I said nothing mylo—Trowa." WuFei looked Trowa in the eye, "Tonight, I am free."

Trowa faced WuFei. He had WuFei's loyalty but not else. He understood. He raised his hand and gently brushed WuFei's cheek.

"Be careful." Was all Trowa warned. WuFei nodded before departing to their chamber.

Quatre didn't miss a thing and, for some reason, a reason Quatre didn't dare to explore, he felt a tight, bitter sadness.

"Why is he leaving? I thought we had to be there."

Trowa replied without looking, "Not him. Not tonight. He is free but he is not equal."

Trowa finally faced away from WuFei's retreating form and down at the blonde, "Stay behind me, do not touch anything, and look down. Come."

Quatre glared death at Trowa's retreating back.

* * *

Quatre tried to find the lowest point of the evening, though it was difficult. Entering the feast was like stepping into an ancient orgy complete with scantily clad servers alternately serving and being molested.

As soon as Quatre had entered the room he looked into the eyes of another Daemon lord. The man had threatened to slap Quatre for his impertinence when Trowa said he see to the disciplining. After that, Quatre had to work out surreptitious looks to assess his surroundings.

Lower still was when Trowa had hand fed Quatre. A behemoth of a serving wench had offered to pleasure Trowa while pulling out his flaccid cock. Trowa waved the woman away quick enough but, then commanded Quatre to put it away. Quatre had contemplated disobeying. He was being fed like a dog and now he was supposed to handle that—_thing_. After a small struggle with himself he decided that he would do it. He did _not_ want to draw attention to himself. Quatre had gripped the monstrousity and it hardened in his hand. Apparently Trowa did not need a lot of encouragement.

It was too large. Seeing his hand against its size made hime realize how large everyone was…and not just their _things_. Quatre was a child in a land of giants. If he were standing tall by Trowa he would barely reach the chest. Quatre was afraid. The only others who were as small as he was were child slaves and '_pixies_'.

However, the worst part had to be when Trowa pulled Quatre onto his lap from the floor. Every eye appeared to be on him even though he had obeyed. He appeared to be the circus freak. The Tiny Man. Strangely, he was also one of the only true blondes. The other blonde was seated on a stool at the dais of the king. The blondes had stared at each other and shared an undisguised moment of recognition.

Zechs Merquise.

Zechs Merquise had recognized him as Quatre Winner. What in the name of Allah?

Without breaking eye contact, the long maned blonde leaned into the King's, Trieze's, ear and whispered something. A nod, a look, and no sooner, Trowa was summoned with his new _acquisition_ after the meal. They had a private audience with the King.

Now Quatre was waiting all the while Trowa looked like murder.

* * *

**End**

I tried to make this a long one! I really tried. I just couldn't and I didn't want to draw it out needlessly. I hope to update again soon and I hope that people still enjoy reading this!

**Next Chapter**: Quatre meets The rest of the crew, feels homesick and depressed. His body appears to want some lovin'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Zechs

BR

"Winner."

"Peacecraft."

For a long moment, the two blondes simply looked at each other. Zechs looked well. His limbs toned and perfectly bronzed. He was taller, older, and more breathtaking than Quatre remembered. Meanwhile, Zechs looked at Quatre with something Quatre was afraid to identify. It looked like need.

"It's still Merquise," Zechs spoke softly, breaking the staring contest, "and you're really THE Quatre Winner." Not once did Zechs ice blue eyes look away from Quatre. As a matter of fact, the desire in his eyes grew until Quatre felt afraid. It seemed that was all Quatre was running on…fear. Zechs reached out a hand to touch Quatre's cheek and Quatre was embarrassed to have flinched away.

"We thought you were dead." Though the much shorter blonde refused to look up, he could feel the large, sun-kissed hands brush his cheeks, then his arms, until they drew his limp body into its arms.

"I thought I was, too." Zechs' voice broke. It unnerved Quatre. This was not the Zechs he knew. This was NOT the Lightning Count.

"Unhand me." Quatre broke free, "Who are you? Where am I? What are you doing here?"

Raising his hands up and away, Zechs spoke slowly, "I am Zechs Merquise, former leader of the White Fang, and brother to…" he choked, "brother to Relena Peacecraft. I died in an explosion, when I woke, I was here. I was naked and clean and…and Trieze was here." Zechs couldn't stop his smile and Quatre couldn't help but soften his heart. After all, he could feel Zechs' confusion. What Quatre mistook for desire, he now knew to be the familiar ache of homesickness.

Quatre, tired from his day of fear and outrage, dropped his guard. "You've changed Zechs." Quatre smiled, "You're softer now."

"I thought I was dead. I've been here for so long…people barely age here. I've barely aged here, but time passes. Time passes and people change. At first I thought this was torture, cruel and sick." Zechs collapsed onto a chair.

"It might be. I feel like it isn't…but, honestly, I'm hoping that it is." Quatre tried to draw up his suspicion and couldn't, "Are you lonely?" Now he was just hoping that the hopelessness he felt wasn't his own.

"No. Not anymore. I was when I first got here. It was sickening to see Trieze and Une and Relena when they weren't really who I knew. Except, they kind of are the same people I knew."

"So, are you saying that Trowa was always a bastard and I never noticed?" Quatre sat near Zechs.

"No. They're not exactly the same, but I bet you you'll start to see that this Trowa has some of the same hang-ups that Barton back home did." At the reminder of home, both Zechs and Quatre went silent. Quatre was comforted to know that this Zechs was the same Zechs though no one else seemed to be.

"Have you seen me here before?" Quatre finally asked, "The me that belongs here. Am I bigger here? I look tiny compared to everyone….you look smaller compared to everyone."

"No. Not you and not Dorothy. No blondes. Well, no platinum blonds. Some people get a straw colour that comes close. That's why when I saw you I was fairly surprised." Zechs didn't smile. He looked intense and contemplating.

"You noticed that right away, did you? I noticed at dinner. Did you ever try to figure out how to get home? "

"You're abrupt. No, not really. I mean, about going home. I thought I was dead. I became Trieze's slave and then I thought this was hell. Then, things just started to feel like living again…as though there are some terrible things here, but some good things too. It just felt like life…so, purgatory."

"So, that would make me dead then too. I don't think –"

"I agree. If you're here, then I'm not dead." Zechs looked at Quatre, "How long have I been away?"

"You've been gone for maybe a year. I don't know the exact date…I wasn't a Preventer."

"For me, it's been at least, I don't know, hard to say. I stopped counting the days after a while. Know how to get back?"

"No. I just got here yesterday…or something. It's been hell." Quatre could feel Zechs' heart constrict, "Zechs, do you…do you want to go back?"

"No," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Quatre simply nodded. It would take too much energy to be outraged. "Zechs, I want to go back. I don't…I don't like being a slave. I don't belong here." Even while he was saying this, some part of Quatre railed at him. Quatre didn't belong back 'there' either.

"I know." Once more Zechs was drinking Quatre in, "I didn't like being a slave either. It was a big fight, but I've adapted. Trieze has adapted. I'm so used to fighting the good fight and now I feel like I can fight it here."

"What do you mean?" For some reason, Quatre felt manipulated, and for some reason, Quatre was willing to be manipulated.

" The slavery here. Trieze governs the city…"

"Let me guess, you're the shadow king."

"Not quite. I just fought and fought and fought with Trieze and now…well, the laws have changed. Lots of the slaves in this city are now treated better." Zechs raised his hand to prevent Quatre from speaking, "Please keep in mind that this is the way of life here. Some of the slaves enjoy being slaves and others are abused. I am just focusing on stopping the abuse for now. And if you haven't noticed, Chang is a slave by choice. So is Lena."

Quatre raised a brow.

"I don't think Wufei likes it much. And Relena? Well, haven't met her yet. Either way, I don't like it. I don't like being naked all the time and I don't want to be MADE to listen. They can take away my will by magic…that's not choice Zechs."

"No, it isn't. But that's mostly Trowa. Not every person here has magic…look, I'll help you get out of here. Just, try not to get killed." Zechs hurried to stand and quelled Quatre with a look as the doors to their chamber opened.

Trieze stood in the doorway looking like an imperial smug bastard while Trowa looked like murder behind him.

Quatre stood slowly and Zechs put his arm in front of Quatre.

"You are to spend part of your day here with Zechs." Trowa bit out.

Trieze looked apologetically to Zechs.

"Lord Barton refuses to give ownership to me. However, we were able to come to an agreement that Quatre is to come here in the mornings. I am sorry, it appears Quatre and Lord Barton have already struck an agreement."

Zechs nodded and gestured for Quatre to go to Trowa. Quatre did not want to go. Trowa looked like fury incarnate.

"Quatre, come." Trowa commanded.

The little blonde's nose flared with distaste, but he listened. At least now, Quatre knew he had a friend.

I am really sorry…this fic will be on hold indefinitely until I remember what I wanted to do with it.

-PI


End file.
